Sweater
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: La navidad acababa de pasar y nuestros héroes se reúnen para entregarse su regalo. Pero Chat Noir sorprende a Ladybug con un regalo muy especial... [Desafío personal: Cuadrado con Canciones de Gugudan: Hoy Pastel Sweater con LadyNoir] [Segundo One Shot de Cuatro]


**.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Hace una semana, les conté que escuchando varias canciones, se me ocurrió un one shot para cada punta del cuadrado,**

 **hoy les dejo la que representa al LadyNoir: Pastel Sweater de Gugudan.**

 **Cabe aclarar que no es un song fic, solo la canción me inspiró a hacer esto.**

 **Me quedan dos:**

 _ **-Shot Gun (Ladrien) y Dear (Marichat)**_

 **¡Espero poder concluir este experimento que estoy haciendo :D!**

* * *

 **Sweater**

 **Palabras: 707**

La noche fría de invierno caía sobre Paris y ambos héroes estaban sentados en la viga más alta de la torre Eiffel observando la luna llena.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, se habían juntado para darse su regalo de navidad y no se atrevían a entregarlo. Miradas furtivas, miradas desviadas. ¿Desde cuándo estar juntos era tan incómodo? Oh sí, claro, desde que ella había empezado a aceptar los flirteos de él.

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento helado los atacó, trayendo con ella, miles de copos de nieve que iban cayendo por toda la ciudad.

Ladybug observaba todo maravillada, le fascinaba la nieve. Chat Noir la observó encantado por el brillo que los ojos celestes de la heroína reflejaban. Tomó la caja donde tenía el regalo para su lady y se lo pasó.

—¡Feliz navidad! —dijo, para llamar la atención de la chica.

—¡Gracias! —respondió, tomando el paquete entre sus manos, la verdad, ya sabía que había. Chat Noir había pasado la semana anterior acudiendo a Marinette para que le enseñara a tejer… Supuso que le hizo una bufanda, pero la sorpresa fue total, cuando dentro de la caja se encontró con un sweater rojo con pequeños pompones negros pegados por varias partes.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó, con toda la emoción cargada en la voz— ¡Yo lo hice!

—Oh, Chat está lin… —no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que cuando lo levantó, observó como aquel bonito sweater, tenía cuatro brazos en vez de dos y un cuello bastante raro—…extra…ño… —lejos de enojarse, Chat simplemente sonrió.

—Es que no lo entiendes, es un sweater muy especial —le explicó, tomándolo entre sus manos—. Tomé todos los recuerdos de las aventuras que hemos vivido, nuestras risas, nuestras discusiones, nuestras batallas, las convertí en hilos de recuerdos y con ellos, tejí el sweater que tienes frente a ti.

—Chat… —la del traje rojo, se sintió conmovida por las palabras de su compañero. El chico, tomó el sweater y se lo colocó a la muchacha enmascarada frente a él, para luego, meterse él también dentro de aquel sweater—. Oh, creo que ya entiendo tu intención —comentó ante la mirada traviesa del rubio.

—No puedes negarte, acabamos de pasar navidad —le respondió y, usando sus brazos cubiertos por el sweater, la abrazó—. Eres mi sweater favorito en esta noche tan helada.

Aunque Ladybug no decía nada, Marinette estaba en toda su euforia por dentro, sentía que su corazón se detendría de tanta agitación. Mientras que Chat solo sonreía al sentir aquel corazón acelerado tal cual se encontraba el suyo, pero Adrien casi pudo sentir el cielo cuando su lady le respondió el abrazo.

—Espero que hayas pasado una feliz navidad —le susurró, pegada a su pecho.

—Créeme my lady —dijo, apoyando su mejilla sobre el cabello de ella—, ésta será mi navidad favorita. Si vieras lo hermoso que lucimos juntos dentro de este sweater no lo dudarías más —sonrió—. Aunque que hayas aceptado entrar en él conmigo, me hace lamentar algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —comentó ella, separándose de él, para mirarlo.

—No haber traído un muérdago conmigo —respondió con la más coqueta de las sonrisas.

—Quizás se pueda arreglar —comentó la heroína sintiendo que sus mejillas le ardían—, si tomas mi regalo…

Chat Noir la miró, y salió del sweater para tomar la caja que Ladybug tenía para él, dentro se encontraban varias galletas de navidad de distintas formas, había botas, pinos, copos de nieve, muñecos de jengibre y casi al final, la encontró, una galleta con forma de muérdago. Aunque el verde neón cubría sus ojos, Ladybug pudo notar la expresión de felicidad de su compañero.

—¡¿Quién tenía otra intención, ahora?! —preguntó ladeando la sonrisa, la chica solo movió los hombros, haciendo que los brazos extras del sweater se movieran de forma chistosa. Chat Noir volvió a entrar al sweater y la miró fijamente.

—¡Feliz navidad, Chat! —y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios para luego abrazarlo, presa de la vergüenza.

El chico paralizado parpadeó un par de veces, pero también la abrazó dándole un beso en la cabeza, antes de volver a apoyar su mejilla en ella.

—¡Feliz navidad para ti también, My Lady!

* * *

.

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **.**

 **Aquatic fuera~**

 **.**

 **28 de Diciembre 2018**


End file.
